What Love can do to YOU
by TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75
Summary: My life of what I wish could be my life, but in Max and Fang version, totally different names. In the story, if you like FAX, then, the Max and Fang versions, are something you want to read. I suck at summaries, just check out the summary inside. R&R!
1. Summary of What Love can do to YOU

Hey everyone!!!!!!

I am here again, with the prologue and the first chapter of What Love can do to YOU!!!!!!!

**I have made a few changes in the summary, so please if haven't read the summary, you must RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Enjoy!!!!!!

~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75

* * *

Vicky's POV

I can't believe it has already been this long since I've gotten Kylie, and Kyle still treats me so carefully. But I fully accept the fact that he has changed, but now I feel really bad for doing this to him.

Well, you don't know who I am…

Let me start this story all over from the beginning.

* * *

Prologue

Hi everyone!!!!!

My name is Vicky, and I'm 16 years old, and I'm in my junior year at my high school, Popularity high for rich kids, and yes I know the school name is a bit corny, but,

it is exactly what my school is based on.

So, to make my complicated life short:

1.) I live in a rich family.

2.) Everyone at my school, besides my friends think I'm a nerd, but I'm not.

3.) I secretly like to cheerleading.

4.) I've had tons of crushes, but no one knows about them.

5.) My crushes have no idea I liked them.

6.) My enemy, is Jessica Schierburg, or what she likes being called, Jessi the high school queen.

7.) I like calling Jessi, the Annoying Mosquito.

and,

8.) I'm determined to make everyone in my high school respect me, and claim me as high school prom queen.

I know my life sucks, and it may seem impossible for me to rule Pop. High, but when I say something, I'm going to do it in anyway possible.

* * *

I know this prologue is a bit short, but live with it, I have the official up as well, so read on!!!!!

Each chapter has a little story, so the whole story is filled with major events, I wish could happen.

Remember, this will be connected to Maximum Ride, so don't be dissappointed. (Vicky does have wings, but doesn't know she has them.)

In two chapters, Kyle, is playing like Fang, but the Fang in Maximum Ride will be in the chapter as the real Fang, but after a few chapters, Fang won't appear much, because

Kyle is the "Fang" in the story.

Next up:

Based on the song, "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift

See ya!! I'm out!!!

~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75

* * *


	2. Prologue: My Life

Hey everyone!!!!!!

I am here again, with the prologue and the first chapter of What Love can do to YOU!!!!!!!

**I have made a few changes in the summary, so please if haven't read the summary, you must RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Enjoy!!!!!!

~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75

* * *

Vicky's POV

I can't believe it has already been this long since I've gotten Kylie, and Kyle still treats me so carefully. But I fully accept the fact that he has changed, but now I feel really bad for doing this to him.

Well, you don't know who I am…

Let me start this story all over from the beginning.

* * *

Prologue

Hi everyone!!!!!

My name is Vicky, and I'm 16 years old, and I'm in my junior year at my high school, Popularity high for rich kids, and yes I know the school name is a bit corny, but,

it is exactly what my school is based on.

So, to make my complicated life short:

1.) I live in a rich family.

2.) Everyone at my school, besides my friends think I'm a nerd, but I'm not.

3.) I secretly like to cheerleading.

4.) I've had tons of crushes, but no one knows about them.

5.) My crushes have no idea I liked them.

6.) My enemy, is Jessica Schierburg, or what she likes being called, Jessi the high school queen.

7.) I like calling Jessi, the Annoying Mosquito.

and,

8.) I'm determined to make everyone in my high school respect me, and claim me as high school prom queen.

I know my life sucks, and it may seem impossible for me to rule Pop. High, but when I say something, I'm going to do it in anyway possible.

* * *

I know this prologue is a bit short, but live with it, I have the official up as well, so read on!!!!!

Each chapter has a little story, so the whole story is filled with major events, I wish could happen.

Remember, this will be connected to Maximum Ride, so don't be dissappointed. (Vicky does have wings, but doesn't know she has them.)

In two chapters, Kyle, is playing like Fang, but the Fang in Maximum Ride will be in the chapter as the real Fang, but after a few chapters, Fang won't appear much, because

Kyle is the "Fang" in the story.

Next up:

Based on the song, "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift

See ya!! I'm out!!!

~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75

* * *


	3. Preview

**OKAY! For any of you fans who really want to be reading an actual chapter from any of my stories, I sorry to say that I haven't updated in ages. I know I shouldn't deserve to be forgiven, but I would love to hear the words of sympathy that you guys don't really hate me, but you don't have to because I understand. However, this is not why I'm here, I wanted to tell you all of you guys that I am starting a new story called What It Takes, so if you could check it out and see if you would like to try reading it because I wish you could! just a brief description of the story:**

**Title: What It Takes  
Crossover of the39clues and Maximum Ride series, so if you like either or then please check this story out!**

**Thank you everyone, and I'll definitely get to the stories as soon as I can, especially Life's Meaning. DON'T WORRY, I've written out the the chapter already but I need to find time to type it up onto Fanfiction.**

**So if you don't hate me, please do me a huge favor and check out that new story and I'll be forever grateful!**

**Thanks!**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

**Here's a sneak peek at part of it!**

Max's POV

I sat down at my desk and put my hands over my face... no just face, crying face is what I mean. I felt devastated and don't know what I'm supposed to do now. Actually, I do know what I should do by the advice Krissy taught me. I have to choose of the few choices she gave me, and thank god she didn't tell me just one thing because I wouldn't have been able recover. However, Krissy told that I should either write a story going over the whole thing then tear it up into shreds or burn it, or I could write a song about it. Krissy once told me that I had a wonderful voice and that if I didn't use it then it'd be a total waste, so here I am trying to think up a song that would express my hate, anger, and sadness all at once in one single song.

For right now, I know what I want my song to be about... it's going to be about REVENGE. Besides that, I'm totally lost though. Guess I should go and seek Krissy for some help, but wait, Krissy's still down from the incident and now it being uncovered she doesn't know what to do now, but I have a feeling that this will help her get her spirits up because she writes lovely songs because she puts all her emotions into the song. Okay *deep breath* I can do this, Krissy won't bite my head off.

I walked out of my room and headed straight towards Krissy's room, but once I got there I heard Krissy singing softly to herself, "Maybe I've been going back too much lately when times stood still and I had you. Come back come back come back to me, like you would you would if this was a movie, stand in the rain outside till I came out. Come back come back come back to me like you could, you could if you just said you're sorry. I know that we could work it out somehow, but if this was a movie you'd be here by now."

Aww, that's so sad. I seem to feel the pain that Krissy is feeling, but I can't say that because I'm not Krissy and not the one with a child growing up in her stomach. It's very sad, and I wish I knew what was going on inside Krissy's head right now. She seems to always be able to hide her feelings in front of everyone that she knows, but you can read her like book when she sings her songs just by the emotions and expressions in her songs are too much to bare, let along the lyrics.

"Do you need something Max?"

**So, how does it sound? If you like it, please check it out!**

**Thanks again,**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


End file.
